


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°2 : Jumeau manquant

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Christmas, Drabble, Feels, Hogwarts, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>George fête Noël... sans son frère jumeau Fred. Il est mort. C'est encore un nouveau Noël sans lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°2 : Jumeau manquant

**Author's Note:**

> Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour ouvrir la deuxième case du calendrier de l'avent spécial Harry Potter.  
> Je vous préviens, cet OS sera beaucoup plus triste que le précédent. (Mais j'avais tellement envie d'écrire sur ce sujet, que je n'ai pas pu résister. Désolée. :/)

**Mercredi 2 décembre 2015**

 

Fred. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me manques. Chaque jour qui passe est une torture supplémentaire. Mais chaque jour qui passe me rapproche un peu plus de ma propre mort. Et alors, nous nous reverrons enfin. Nous serons enfin réunis. Comme nous aurions toujours dû l'être.

Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël.

Au Terrier, l'ambiance est à la fête. Je pense que tout le monde doit toujours avoir, quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, une pensée pour toi. Une pensée pour leur fils, leur frère, leur ami, parti beaucoup trop tôt. Mais personne n'en parle. Personne ne parle de toi.

Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. Encore un Noël que j'aurais à passer sans toi.

C'est aussi aujourd'hui qu'Angelina et moi allons annoncer quelque chose de très important au reste de la famille. Notre mariage. Il aura lieu au Terrier, l'été prochain.

Je sais que tu l'aimais. Nous allons nous marier. Je sais bien que c'était toi qu'elle aurait préféré. Moi, en tout cas, j'espère que nous aurons un fils qui te ressembleras. Comme ça, ce sera comme si je t'avais vu vieillir. Comme si tu passais enfin le cap des vingt ans.

Cela m'aidera peut-être à supporter le temps qui passe. Qui passe inexorablement jusqu'au moment où nous serons enfin réunis au royaume des morts. Sauf que toi, tu auras l'air si jeune, si fringant, et moi, je serais vieux et plein de cheveux blancs.

Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. Et c'est un Noël spécial pour moi, car c'est aujourd'hui que je te fais la promesse de revenir auprès de toi aussi rapidement que possible. Et lorsque nous serons réunis, nous ferons rire tous les autres morts, comme nous étions habitués à le faire avec les vivants.


End file.
